oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Cuazaj
Out of the valley, out of the depths. To rise and rule the Etkinean worth. High lord, Hilwa came, to make a race to make his fame --- Greatest lord, greatest light Blending magic, power, and might Expansive wings, majestic scales Greater far than mortal rot --- Alas, our reign and power saw an end On this lowly mortal plane Yet in great glory our knowledge stayed In planes for more than Oustomia could know --- Living in the planes we reigned Majestic in our glory great Until we saw our return To master this small mortal sphere --- Disaster! Here we faced greatest pain The shattering stole our greatest prize We are shadows of what we once were But still we hold to our great worth --- To rule again this mortal sphere! ---- Exert from The Return, by Veski Em Numal Cuazaj When the Walkways were built, many creatures crossed into Oustomia, including the majestic draconic beings known as the cuazaj. Claiming to be the descendants of High Lord Hilwa’s followers millennia ago, the cuazaj attempted to reconquer the Etkinean valley for themselves, until the Walkways shattered, disrupting the planar connection from which the cuazaj drew their power. Broken and humbled, the cuazaj are now simply one race among many attempting to survive in the aftermath. Though traces of their heritage remain, many cuazaj ride the gusts of Oustomia in search of a means to reacquire all that they’ve lost, resentful of the world that stripped them of their birthright. Physical Description Cuazaj stand at about 2 feet to 2 1/2 feet tall with a wingspan of slightly more than 3 feet, weighing between 30 and 50 pounds (while not in breezeflight). Of Oustomia’s many races, the mercurial luster or gritty blue hue of these draconic beings’ ethereal scales make them stand out in a crowd, instantly recognizable even from a distance. As one might expect of a winged creature, cuazaj are lean, so thin that their bones are often visible beneath their otherwordly flesh. Society The trappings of their once proud and highly civilized society have fallen to the wayside after the cuazaj were stripped of their great power, leaving them to gather into small, comparatively primitive tribes throughout Oustomia. Much to the surprise of many travelers, the small draconic creatures can be surprisingly generous, observing the rites of hospitality with nigh-religious zeal. Cuazaj are always curious to hear the stories and histories of the world, and are curious toward any news that might return them to power. This makes them great storytellers and friendly to minstrels one and all, though they become wary of anyone who pries too deeply into their own disheartening history. Relations Typically the first time one meets a cuazaj is the best interaction they’ll ever have; the winged creatures lose enthusiasm for an individual every time they meet unless proven to be a great source of information. Behind this politeness is a resentment for the true races of Oustomia; an undying frustration borne from their part in breaking the Walkways and casting the cuazaj down from power. Above all, they despise dragons, furiously envious to look upon the prestige they once knew. Despite having surprisingly similar tribal lifestyles, cuazaj dislike cherufe (finding them far too primitive) but are generally willing to be friendly to anyone. Alignment and Religion Cuazaj tend to be fickle as the wind and can be of any alignment, although there is a tendency for them to favor Neutrality. Ever searching for the means to be restored to their former glory, some cuazaj have come to worship The Fates, paying whatever price their insatiable desire might call for. Adventurers As adventuring is often a fine means to acquire power, many cuazaj take to their nomadic roots and travel across the world of Oustomia. Though weak of body, their deft agility make them into excellent archers or scouts, while many take advantage of their natural affinity for sorcery or prophecy. Male Names Balaur, Chirombo, Dreki, Jandarm, Sarkany, Zaj Female Names Aydahar, Chinjoka, Diavol, Makara, Slibinas, Tarakona Cuazaj Racial Traits * +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, -2 Strength, -2 Constitution: Cuazaj are small, quick, and very polite, but their silicon-based bodies are very brittle. * Size: Cuazaj are Small-sized. * Type: Cuazaj are humanoids with the draconic subtype. * Half-Silicon: Although they are living creatures, cuazaj have silicon-based bodies, giving them many construct-like qualities. Cuazaj gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against disease, mind-affecting effects, poison, and effects that cause either exhaustion or fatigue. * Speed: Cuazaj have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Cuazaj begin play speaking Auran and Common. Cuazaj with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except for secret languages such as Druidic). * ------ * Wings: Cuazaj possess vestigial wings and can make a DC 15 Fly check to fall safely from any height without taking falling damage. When falling safely, the cuazaj may make an additional DC 15 Fly check to glide, moving 5 feet laterally for every 20 feet he falls. This may be improved when combined with breezeflight. (Will need to get confirmation on whether Breezeflight will be allowed or how it will be changed) * Breezeflight (Su): Cuazaj are tied to the elements of earth and air, and although their bodies are silicon-based, they can tap into their air heritage to make their bodies incredibly light. As a swift action, a cuazaj can decrease their body weight by half for 1 round, as the Lighten Enhancement sphere talent. This grants the usual effects of the Lighten enhancement from Spheres of Power (including granting them a -2 penalty to their CMD vs Bull Rush, Drag, and Reposition maneuvers, and counting as a creature 1 size category smaller such as for the purpose of telekinesis). This has no benefit if the cuazaj is wearing medium or heavier armor, or carrying a heavy load. When this ability is active, the cuazaj may make an Acrobatics check to jump as part of their movement for the round, but may travel a distance equal to their check result in any direction, even straight up into the air. A cuazaj is always considered to have a running start for this purpose. Once airborne, their ability to use their wings to glide improves; they take no falling damage without the need for a Fly check, even if knocked unconscious. They may move up to 5 feet in any horizontal direction for every 1 foot they fall, at a speed of 60 feet per round (this does not increase the amount they may move in a round; meaning a cuazaj who uses all his movement to jump into the air will stay airborne until his next round’s movement). This still does not grant the cuazaj true flight, but may easily be combined with strong winds or other means of gaining altitude. * Natural Movers: Acrobatics and Fly are always class skills for cuazaj. * Cuazaj Lightning: Once per day, a cuazaj can breathe a 15-ft. cone of lightning that deals 1d6 electric damage. Creatures within the affected area may make a Reflex saving throw for half damage (DC 10 + 1/2 the cuazaj’s character level + the cuazaj’s Constitution modifier). At 5th level and every 5 levels thereafter the damage of a cuazaj’s breath weapon increases by 1d6, to a maximum of 5d6 at 20th level. * Cuazaj Resistance: Cuazaj have resistance 5 to acid and electricity. * Silicon Body: Cuazaj gain +2 natural armor. * Elemental Weaknesses: A cuazaj’s strangely composed semi-magical form is weak against chills and cacophonous sound. Cuazaj have vulnerability to both cold and sonic damage. Alternate Racial Rules Cuazaj Assault (Su): A cuazaj with this racial trait can shroud its arms in acid or electricity. Unarmed strikes with its elbows or hands (or attacks with melee weapons held in those hands) deal +1d8 acid or electricity damage. The type of damage cuazaj assault deals is determined when the ability is activated. The cuazaj may end the effects of its cuazaj assault as a free action. The cuazaj can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to character level (these rounds need not be consecutive). This replaces the '''cuazaj lightning racial trait.' '''Racial Archetype' Dragon Mimic (sorcerer archetype) The cuazaj were born millenia ago by the mixing of halfing forms with draconic power and the might of the elemental planes. Although their race has fallen, some do manage to reclaim a small portion of their old draconic might, transforming themselves once again, if but for a moment, into beings of great majestic power. Dragon Mimic is a variant of the draconic blooded sorcerer, with the following changes: * Bloodline Arcana: Whenever you cast a spell that deals acid or electricity damage, you deal an additional amount of damage equal to +1 per damage die rolled. * Bloodline Powers: Claws (Su): At 1st level you gain claws as normal for a draconic sorcerer, except at 11th level, your claws deal 1d6 additional damage that is evenly split between acid and electricity. * Cuazaj Breath: At 3rd level, you gain the Cuazaj Breath feat, if you do not already possess it. You gain the Greater Cuazaj Breath feat at 9th level, and the Expanded Cuazaj Breath feat at 15th level. If you already possess these feats, you may instead gain any other feat for which you qualify. * Dragon Flight (Ex): Beginning at 9th level, when using breezeflight, you gain a Fly speed of 30 ft. If you possess the Real Flight feat, this improves to 60 ft. Your fly speed increases again by 30 ft at 15th level. * Cuazaj Resistances (Su): At 15th level, your resistance to acid and electricity improves to 10, and you gain a +2 natural armor bonus. At 19th level, your resistance improves to 20, and your natural armor bonus increases by an additional +2. * Cuazaj Nature (Su): At 20th level, you become truly draconic. You gain immunity to paralysis, sleep, acid, and electricity. Category:Race Category:Lore